


Phone Call

by lvy3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blowjobs, French Speaking, M/M, Rough Kissing, Roughness, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvy3/pseuds/lvy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack gets off the phone with his father in this chapter ( http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68623829887 ), Bitty comforts him in his awkward and chatterbox way... </p>
<p>This is NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietiestbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietiestbear/gifts).



> So this is my contribution to the 'Swawesome Santa exchange, for asahi-berries! I love this web comic, and it was a lot of fun to get the chance write about it! Hopefully this goes over well and everyone enjoys it! :) Happy Holidays everyone!

“ _Ça va, ouais, ça va._ ” The familiar deep baritone voice was saying, stopping Bitty’s thoughts instantly. He’d been talking to himself, complaining about the fact that Ransom and Holster had forced him to, _yet again,_ delve into the terrifying storage room that’s located on the absolute other side of Faber. They’d promised him it wasn't like last time, but of course it was who was he kidding.

The voice continued as Bitty crept closer to the emergency exit door that was mostly used .

“ _Euh, un peu…_ ” He trailed off, as if listening to a response. The voice picked up again, rapidly and furiously saying “ _Non non non_ ” before trailing off once more.

Bitty peered around the door frame, looking outside and found himself watching Jack Zimmerman listening intently on the phone, the cellphone in one hand and his face buried in the other. Bitty clutched the box of jock straps to his chest, confused about what was happening as he spoke just about zero French but understanding that, whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jack looked pale and upset, a drastic change in his usually stoic demeanor.

“ _Non, J’veux que tu viennes, Papa, je te jure. Tu sais que mon anxiété va être un problème peu importe. C’est pas toi!_ ” He shouted out the last phrase, his hand going out as if the person on the other end was in front of him. Bitty felt his chest clench slightly from something close to fear. Jack went silent for a few moments, before continuing in a calmer, almost apologetic, way. “ _Papa – Désolé. Ouais, désolé. D’accord._ ”

Another pause.

“ _Je doit rentrer._ ” Jack ran his fingers through his hair, looking exhausted. “Bye. _Merci_.”

Jack’s sigh could’ve been heard from across the campus as he hung up and rested his head in both of his hands. Bitty could see him squeezing his eyes shut as he whispered through clenched teeth, “Shit.”

“…Are you okay?” Bitty called out, concerned. Jack’s head shot up, suddenly aware of his teammate’s presence.

“Bittle.” Jack said. He was trying to plaster back on his

“Sorry—“ Bitty started before--

“—It’s fine.” Jack cut him off.

“I was just in the old equipment room… and I heard you outside.” Bitty looked down, avoiding eye contact with Jack. The conversation was obviously private, and he had eavesdropped.

Jack seemed to pale. “You could hear…”

“I mean, I didn't understand! But you just seemed kinda stressed so…” Bitty cut him off, rushing his words before taking a breath to gather himself. “I just wanted to check.”

There was a moment of silence before Bitty made his way from the steps to the spot where Jack was sitting. He took a seat next to him. No words were spoken, only a warm comforting silence was shared between them. Jack closed his eyes, letting his back lean against the metal loading dock door. He was exhausted, and his anxiety was at a high.

“Pre-game jitters?” Bitty asked, showing a friendly smile.

“Something like that.” Jack replied without opening his eyes, a small humorless chuckle accompanying his words.

“Oh! Well, I always got worked up before competitions, especially when I knew my Dad was gonna be there. Every time I saw him during warm-ups, I’d flub my jumps.” Bitty rambled nervously.

Jack leaned forward, his eyes still closed. Bitty couldn't help notice how amazing he looked, even with his 6”1’ hunched over into itself.

“It’s a bit different than that, Bittle.” Jack respond, rubbing his eyes. He felt both annoyed and exhausted—and the game hadn't even started yet.

Bitty frowned. “It’s not that much different. Everyone gets nervous before games, that’s just how it is.”

“No, that’s not what I meant—“ Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking absolutely drained.

“Then what _did_ you mean, Jack? Because you’re coming off pretty rude, and I don’t want to make you feel bad on top of whatever was going on with that phone call, but you can’t just act like your circumstances are somehow different and—“

Jack opened his eyes and slammed his fist against the loading dock door behind them, effectively shutting Bitty up. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare right into Bitty’s soul, and it caused a chill to run through him. Bitty broke eye contact with him and stared at the ground

“Bittle.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. I don’t know what came over me, I didn't mean any of that.”

“Bittle, just look at me.”

Bitty looked up to find Jack looking at him with something akin to… hunger? Before he could even begin to fully comprehend what that look could mean, Jack leaned over and began to kiss him, pushing him against the cold metal door.

Bitty couldn't help the squeak of surprise the escaped his mouth when Jack kissed him. Don’t get it wrong, Bitty had imagined this situation more times then he’d care to admit, but considering that Bitty had just insulted him, it was pretty surprising that Jack would want to do anything other than ignore Bitty. The surprise didn't stop Bitty from responding, though.

The kiss was rough and wet and desperate. Jack had his hand wrapped in Bitty’s hoodie, and they were pressed against each other, grinding as the kiss intensified. Bitty tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair, pulling on it. Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, pulling him in even closer. Their lips were slick, frantic with hidden feelings and lust. It felt like the kiss lasted eons, eternities even.

They finally broke apart, panting. Bitty looked at Jack, and at how bright his eyes looked,  and felt the same tightening he’d felt earlier, though now he could identify it—it was affection and lust rolled into one big sloppy mess inside his chest. Still, Jack pulled away, putting space in between them. Bitty felt a horrible strange emptiness and coldness where Jack has once been.

“Bittle, I’m really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I’m just confused.” Jack said, his face flushed and his lips swollen and wet. Bitty bit his lip, unable to control how attracted he was to Jack.

“Jack, it’s fine—"

“No, it’s not. What I did is assault, and I completely understand if you want to—“

“Jack! Really, it’s fine. Please, come back.” Bitty exclaimed, frustrated with Jack’s politeness as he pulled Jack by the hem of his shirt into another kiss, this time less frantic, but nonetheless wild.

Jack smiled into the kiss, murmuring about how cute Bitty was, which sent a small chill throughout Bitty's body. Jack began to kiss Bitty's neck, sucking lightly as he traveled down his neck towards the collar of his sweatshirt. Jack unzipped the jacket and pushed it off Bitty as he kissed his neck, leaving marks. Bitty gasped slightly as Jack's cold hands slid underneath his shirt, traveling to the small of his back where they pulled him in closer. Bitty had his hands wrapped around Jack's waist, feeling his much-gossiped-about ass-- and yes, it was as good as everyone said it was.

Jack pulled away from Bitty's neck, and growled into his ear, "Eric, _je veux faire l'amour avec toi_ ", licking his palm and slipping a hand down into Bitty's boxers. Bitty bit his lip, putting both of his hands on the back of Jack's neck. He was incredibly hard, and normally he would have been blabbering about pies or something, but when Jack spoke French to him, it left him brain dead. His lips parted slightly as Jack began to stroke him, a soft moan escaping his mouth. Jack grinned.

" _Comment aimes-tu être baisé_?" Jack whispered, sucking on Bitty's earlobe, working him into a frenzy. Bitty pulled Jack into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as Jack continued to jerk him off.

Jack broke off the kiss, moving down to his knees, pulling Bitty's shorts down so that they rested slightly below his hips, revealing his considerable member. Jack licked his lips, making eye contact with Bitty as he slid Bitty into his mouth like he was a lollipop. Bitty groaned, grabbing a fistful of Jack's hair while he licked and wet every part of Bitty's cock, never breaking eye contact. 

"Fuck, Jack, where did you learn that?" Bitty moaned, pulling harder on Jack's hair when he began to fondle his balls. 

Jack looked up at him, grinning and lips slick with spit: " _Beaucoup de practique, mon amour._ "

"Normally I'd complain about not being able to understand you, but it's just so fucking hot." Bitty panted, slipping his thumb in and out of Jacks' slick lips as Jack kept his hand working Bitty's cock. Bitty was getting close to coming-- watching Jack suck him off was a huge turn on, as was the constant French speaking.

"I know, _mais j'aime vous voir énervé_." Jack confessed, his voice low and raspy as he put Bitty's cock back into his mouth.

His voice alone was enough to put Bitty over the end, Jack's eyes widening as his mouth filled with cum, Bitty's moans of pleasure ringing out loud and clear across the campus.

Bitty rested his arm across his eyes, leaning back against the metal door. Jack sat next to Bitty, spitting the cum out of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry about that Jack." Bitty said, not taking his arm away from his eyes. He could feel Jack next to him, though, his hot breath on Bitty's neck as he said:

" _C'est bon— J_ _e l'ai aimé."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah! That was that, I feel like I could add more, but I don't want this to just go on and on, y'know? Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
